Oscar/Gallery
9rjvg411m3lfl31.jpg 14.jpg lmdnvek9419a14ae.jpg Young_Oscar_cruelly_mocked_by_his_class.jpg|Young Oscar cruelly taunted by his class for admiring his father being a tongue scrubber. Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-421.jpg|"Hi, I'm Oscar. You might think you know. but you have no idea! MV5BMTQxNzM1ODQ0MF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNTM4ODcyMw@@._V1_SY1000_CR0,0,1659,1000_AL_.jpg|Oscar dreaming of becoming rich and famous Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-689.jpg|Oscar flirts and dances with the turtles image (2).jpg|Oscar seeing Angie MV5BMTkxODI4Mzk2MF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwODQ4ODcyMw@@._V1_SY1000_CR0,0,1659,1000_AL_.jpg|"Yo sorry done. Angie needs to get her freak on. Could you please hold for one moment?" MV5BNzI3OTg2NjczOV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMjg3ODcyMw@@._V1_SY1000_CR0,0,1659,1000_AL_.jpg|Oscar with Angie image (1).jpg|Angie orders Oscar to do his job shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-1258.jpg|Oscar scrubbing the whale's tongue shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-1304.jpg|Uh-Oh. Indigestion. shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-1306.jpg|She's gonna blow! Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-1436.jpg|Ernie. Bernie. My jellyfish brothers. Boo-ya-ka. Oscar with Ernie and Bernie.jpg|Oscar with Ernie and Bernie Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-1489.jpg|Sykes, my brother from another mother. What the deezy, baby? Image.jpg|"Snap your fin, Sykes! You're not snappin' it!" image (3).jpg|"Hey don't sweat it, Sykes; a lot of white fish can't do it. MV5BMTk1MjU5NDc3OV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwODU4ODcyMw@@._V1_SY1000_CR0,0,1659,1000_AL_.jpg|Oscar begs Sykes for more time to pay him Angie_tending_to_Oscar.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-1725.jpg|I don't know, Ang. It's just hard, all right. shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-1751.jpg|Because I'm a little fish in a big pond. A really big pond. The ocean. I'm a nobody. shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-1883.jpg|After telling Angie about his dad "My dad was the greatest. But nobody loves a nobody. I want to be a somebody." shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-1909.jpg|Angie tells Oscar that he doesn't live up top of the reaf to be a somebody. shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-1971.jpg|Oscar amazed that Angie showing him her grandmother's pink pearl. shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-2031.jpg|Oscar smiles at Angie after she's giving him the pearl out to Mr. Sykes shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-2404.jpg|Oscar overhears the two fishes that the race horse is rigged on Lucky Day. shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-2468.jpg|Oscar imagine that Lucky Day will win the race soon as he become rich. shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-2474.jpg|Oscar foolishly bets all of Sykes' money on long shot Lucky Day shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-2493.jpg|Well, I guess that makes me Oscar the millionaire. shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-2544.jpg|Oscar reaction to Lola's beauty shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-2593.jpg|Oscar meets Lola shark03.jpg|Oscar smiling at Lola. MV5BMTU2NDUyMTgzOV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNDM4ODcyMw@@._V1_SY1000_CR0,0,1659,1000_AL_.jpg|Oscar accidentally using five grant on Lucky Day to win shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-2861.jpg|Oscar, Sykes, Ernie and Bernie seeing Lucky Day go faster to win. shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-2936.jpg|But unfortunately he trips and lose the race. Sykes_sees_Lucky_day_lose_the_race.jpg|Sykes furiously sees Lucky Day lose the race, costing all the money Oscar bet as he tries to calm him down. Oscar_bound_and_gagged_by_Ernie_&_Bernie.jpg|Oscar screaming in pain behind his mouth gag from Ernie and Bernie's stings. Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-3379.jpg|Lenny telling to Oscar to Don't Move shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-3422.jpg|Oscar running from Frankie, until he was killed by the achor image (5).jpg|Oscar next to the dead Frankie shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-3571.jpg|Watch it! Back up! I'm crazy! I be trippin'! (Making karate moves and noises) Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-3579.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-3629.jpg|Oscar's great white lie "Yeah exactly how it looks? That's how it is!" MV5BMjIwODM1NjExMV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMjU4ODcyMw@@._V1_SY1000_CR0,0,1659,1000_AL_.jpg|Oscar telling his fake stories to the sea animals about how he kill a shark. MV5BODA0NDQ0Mzg3N15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNzU4ODcyMw@@._V1_SY1000_CR0,0,1659,1000_AL_.jpg|Oscar with Katie Current image (6).jpg|"Any shark, try to mess around in Oscar-town is GOIN' DOWN!" Oscar_and_Sykes_make_a_deal.jpg|Oscar allows Sykes to profit his new image. shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-4242.jpg|Here he is. The Sharkslayer! Oscar_moves_up_to_the_top.jpg|Oscar moves up to the Top of the Reef shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-4315.jpg|Let's get this party started right! shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-4320.jpg|Oscar is having a penthouse party shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-4437.jpg|Oscar showing Angie the top of outside reef in the city MV5BMjE1ODA2NjE2NF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMzU4ODcyMw@@._V1_SY1000_CR0,0,1659,1000_AL_.jpg|Lola shows up at Oscar's new penthouse and seduces him in front of Angie shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-4724.jpg|That's the way it used to be around here. We'd have been all scrambling for cover and stuff, but not since Oscar came to town! shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-4902.jpg|Oscar meets Lenny again shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-5184.jpg|"Oscar the Sharkslayer." That's what people be sayin'. shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-5216.jpg|Hey, I didn't lie, all right? All right, I lied. But it was a little lie. Come on, who's it gonna hurt anyway? Man, I'm not explaining myself to you. You're on your own. shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-5269.jpg|Oscar accept Lenny that he can stay with him Oscar_sneaking_Lenny_into_town.jpg|Oscar sneaking Lenny into the reef shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-5525.jpg|OK, you wanna be friends? Fine. But we gotta lay down some rules. Rule number one: No snuggly, buggly... Whatever that just was. shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-5658.jpg|Oscar impress that Lenny is a vegetarian shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-5693.jpg|"Ice". What's he, the Godfather or something? Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-5704.jpg|Lenny reveals that Don Lino is his dad, causing Oscar to realize in horror that the dead shark was Lino's other son. shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-5816.jpg|Oscar tries to tells Sykes about Frankie's death was Don Lino's son My_guys_are_comin'_for_ya_Shark_Slayer!.jpg|Don Lino tells Oscar that the sharks are coming for him and tear him fin from fin. shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-6027.jpg|Oscar is being seduce be Lola MV5BMjIyMjcwNzc1M15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwODI4ODcyMw@@._V1_SY1000_CR0,0,1659,1000_AL_.jpg|Angie confronts Oscar about hiding Lenny in the storage room where upon Oscar accidentally blurts out his lie. Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-6202.jpg|"SHARKS! Are coming! To GET ME!!!" Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-6224.jpg|Uh... yeah. Lenny's_&_Oscar's_Laugh.jpg|Oscar and Lenny laughing MV5BMTMwNzIyMDcxNF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMDM4ODcyMw@@._V1_SY1000_CR0,0,1659,1000_AL_.jpg|Oscar hearing Lenny's plan Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-6401.jpg|Look it's the Sharkslayer! shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-6413.jpg|Oscar pretends to punch Lenny shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-6644.jpg|Are you not entertained?! YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH!!! shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-6742.jpg|A little help here, buddy boy? shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-6854.jpg|Remember this name. OSCAR THE SHARKSLAYER!!! Lola_forcefully_kisses_Oscar_in_front_of_the_cameras.jpg|Lola forcefully kisses Oscar, causing Angie to leave in jealousy, anger and sadness High_fin_low_fin_Oscar_&_Lenny.jpg|Oscar and Lenny high finning each other MV5BMTQ3MDY2NTQ1MV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMTM4ODcyMw@@._V1_SY1000_CR0,0,1659,1000_AL_.jpg|Lenny is very impress of Oscar and Lola kissing on T.V shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-7055.jpg|Ang, what is the problem? shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-7132.jpg|Oscar arguing with Angie about his lies on his Sharkslayer scheme. shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-7179.jpg|Oscar is speechless of Angie's love confession to him Oscar_sadly_leaves.jpg|Oscar sadly leaves the warehouse Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-7469.jpg|"Angie was right. I am a joke." Oscar_decides_to_dump_Lola.jpg|Oscar rethinks his feelings and decides to dump Lola. shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-7598.jpg|Oscar is horrified of Lola's rage look Lola_slams_Oscar_against_the_windows_before_sulking_away.jpg|Oscar being thrown into the glass window by Lola, which didn't break. shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-7665.jpg|Oscar holding the chocolate heart and balloons to tell Angie he loves her Oscar_hears_that_Angie_has_been_kidnapped_by_the_sharks.jpg|Oscar finds the pearl necklace he gave Angie as Luca confirms that they've kidnapped her. Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-7833.jpg|"They've got Angie. And they want a sit-down. I-I've never meant anyone to get hurt. Esp-Especially not Angie! This is all my fault." Oscar_coming_up_with_a_plan_to_save_Angie_from_the_mob.jpg|Oscar comes up with a plan to keep his charade long enough to rescue Angie MV5BMjE3MDI1NjI1Ml5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMDU4ODcyMw@@._V1_SY1000_CR0,0,1659,1000_AL_.jpg|Oscar, Lenny and Sykes are at the sit-down shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-8056.jpg|Oscar meets Don Lino shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-8174.jpg|"Lola. We meet again." Oscar_Lenny_&_Sykes_Laughing.jpg|Oscar, Lenny and Sykes laughing shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-8268.jpg|Oscar doing the hammer dance shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-8367.jpg|"And take a good look Lino! It's OVER! You're old school! Oscar facing Lino Oscar_leads_Lino_towards_the_Whale_Wash.jpg|Lino chases Oscar towards the Whale Wash Oscar_overpowering_Don_Lino_by_trapping_him_in_machinery.jpg|Oscar traps Lino in the machinery Oscar_and_Angie.jpg|Oscar gets Angie out of the bubble. Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-8930.jpg|"STOP! I AM NOT A REAL SHARKSLAYER!" Oscar_admitting_he_Lied_about_being_a_Sharkslayer.jpg|Oscar admits the Truth Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-8971.jpg|Oscar telling the truth to Don Lino shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-9194.jpg|Oscar admits his feelings for Angie Joe_using_kissing_puppetsin_front_of_Angie_&_Oscar_.jpg|Crazy Joe using kissing puppets in front of Oscar and Angie Joe_you're_not_helping!.jpg|You're not helping. Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-9221.jpg|Oscar & Angie kiss Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-9302.jpg|Oscar knows exactly what's next for him. Oscar_the_manager.jpg|All right, I just gotta put the finishing touch on my new desk. shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-9317.jpg|Love ya, Pop. Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-9338.jpg|Sykes and Oscar's Whale Wash is now open for business! Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-9534.jpg|"Keep up with me! Don't make me lose ya! 'Cause you know I'd lose ya!" Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-9547.jpg|Oscar leads the washers in dancing Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-9554.jpg|Oscar & Lenny arguing over dance moves. Oscar_&_Lenny_noticing_Shrimp_dance_moves.png|Oscar and Lenny noticing shrimp doing impressive dance moves. Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-9647.jpg|Oscar and Angie dancing on the Whale Wash sign Category:Galleries